


Sea Change

by finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo)



Series: Sea Change [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animal Death, Arctic, M/M, Marine Biologist!AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Levi mendarat di Anchorage, tidak ada yang menunggunya di bandara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin adalah properti intelektual Hajime Isayama. Fansiksi ini tidak memungut keuntungan materi apapun. 
> 
> Warnings: PTSD ringan, hewan mati. 
> 
> Tanpa Nherizu/Neoratu -- beta reader, provokator, polisi EYD, tukang bantai -- cerita ini tidak akan lahir. Terimakasih juga kepada A1y-Puff, orang ketiga dalam threesome tante-tante tukang gosip sekaligus motivator saya. Semua kesalahan dan cacat yang tersisa di fanfiksi ini murni kelalaian saya.

 

 

Ketika Levi mendarat di Anchorage, tidak ada yang menunggunya di bandara.

Sopir taksi yang mengantar Levi menatapnya dengan ekspresi ramah. Di ujung dunia, tidak setiap hari dia kebagian kesempatan untuk mengantar turis. "Ke mana, _Sir_?"

"Pelabuhan," kata Levi.

Sopir taksi mengangguk, dan tidak lama kemudian, mobil mulai melaju.

Levi menurunkan kaca jendela dan menopang lengan di atasnya. Pemandangan kota berkelebat seiring lesat mobil. Angin menerpa wajah Levi, bermain dengan helai-helai rambutnya. Anchorage tidak seperti ekspektasi Levi: delapan puluh derajat Fahrenheit dengan kelembapan tinggi. Udara hangat menguak dari aspal. Jaket parka yang dibawa Levi teronggok tidak terpakai di kursi taksi.

Lima belas menit setelah mereka berjalan, pemandangan kota sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Bangunan-bangunan semakin menipis. Gudang-gudang mulai terlihat dan di ujung jalan, laut mengintip di antara bangunan.

Levi turun dari taksi di depan gapura yang memajang tulisan Port of Anchorage. Pelabuhan Anchorage ramai disinggahi kapal kargo dan kapal tanki petroleum. Mereka mengisi bahan bakar, atau sekedar beristirahat di pelabuhan terbesar terakhir sebelum menjelajahi laut Bering.

Beberapa orang menoleh mengikuti langkah Levi. Dia terlihat asing di sana. Kaus putih berlengan pendek dan celana _jeans_. Lengkap dengan tas olahraga berisi pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya. Levi tahu, dia dikira turis.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah kapal dengan nama 'Titan' terstensil di haluan. Kapal tersebut terlihat kerdil di antara dua kapal kargo yang mengapitnya. Siluet antena dan kabel berserakan di atap bangunan awak, seakan sedang berusaha menggapai langit. Kapal itu adalah tujuan Levi.

"Hei, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Levi mengalihkan fokus dari badan kapal dan melihat tiga orang yang sedang berdiri di depan _gangplank_ Titan.

Salah seorang dari mereka memegang _clipboard_. Sebuah pensil terselip di telinganya. Senyum lebar menarik bibir laki-laki itu.

Levi berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku Levi Ackerman," katanya.

"Oh, Ackerman. Ikan paus?"

"Ya, benar."

"Oke. Tinggal dua orang lagi." Dia menarik pensil di telinganya dan memberi tanda centang di samping nama Levi yang tercatat di selembar kertas.

"Selamat bergabung di Titan," kata seorang perempuan di samping laki-laki _clipboard_. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Hanji Zoe."

Levi menjabat tangan Hanji.

"Dan, ah, ini Eren." Hanji menunjuk si laki-laki _clipboard_ , kemudian berpindah menunjuk personil terakhir di grup itu. "Ini Mike."

Beberapa menit berdiri bersama mereka, Levi kini tahu bahwa Hanji sudah memiliki gelar doktor, dia mengikuti ekspedisi ilmiah dengan Titan untuk meriset _phytoplankton,_ dan Mike sedang belajar menjadi enviromentalis. Keduanya tampak seumuran dengan Levi. Akhir dua puluhan atau awal kepala tiga.

Tidak seperti Eren. Dengan wajah bersih dari kerut dan kantung mata, serta pipi yang memerah akibat terpaan matahari, dia tampak seperti anak kuliah semester satu.

"Aku disini membantu Ayah," terang Eren tanpa ditanya, seperti sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan penasaran dari calon peserta ekspedisi ilmiah ini.

"Dokter Jaeger mengepalai ekspedisi kita," tambah Mike.

"Sedangkan Eren itu _babysitter_ ilmuwan-ilmuwan di kapal Titan," kata Hanji. Cengiran merekah di wajahnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, cari Eren saja. Tanpa Eren sepertinya Titan akan tenggelam dalam dua hari."

"Hei, jangan sembarangan menyeletuk. Bawa sial," kata Eren. " _Anyway_ ," -- Eren mengembalikan perhatian ke Levi -- "err... iya, kalau ada apa-apa tanya aku saja."

"Heheh. Sebentar lagi jaketmu akan terpakai, kok." Sambil mengedipkan mata, Hanji menunjuk ke jaket parka Levi tersampir di atas tas olahraga selempang.

Levi mengangguk.

.

Suara terompet kapal seperti tangisan pilu yang membelah malam. Titan bertolak dari Anchorage tanpa hingar-bingar. Beberapa sosok berdiri di pelabuhan, melambaikan tangan mereka. Seseorang berteriak dari atas kapal: 'Aku mencintaimu!'

Samar-samar terdengar teriakan balasan dari pelabuhan. Sementara terompet terus melengking dan Anchorage semakin lama semakin mengecil.

Levi berdiri di burit kapal sampai Eren menghampirinya.

"Maaf. Karena sibuk ini-itu, aku lupa menunjukkan kabinmu."

Levi mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Untuk beberapa saat Eren menatap Levi. Seperti baru saja menemukan sesuatu pada diri Levi. Dia mempelajari Levi, menyapu wajah Levi dengan matanya.

Levi menunggu beberapa detik sebelum berkomentar.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Mata Eren sontak kembali bertemu pandang dengan Levi. Pipinya merona. "Ma-maaf, tidak ada apa-apa. Yuk, ikuti aku."

Eren mengantarnya turun masuk ke dek kapal. Titan cukup besar bagi krunya untuk mendapatkan kamar masing-masing. Kamar Levi sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk dua orang, dengan sebuah tempat tidur tingkat di satu sisi dan lemari besi di sisi lainnya. Walau demikian, ukuran kamar Levi sempit. Tipikal ukuran kamar dalam barak kapal.

"Agak sempit," komentar Eren. "Tapi semua kamar ukurannya ya begini. Semoga tidak terlalu mengganggu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa tinggal di tempat sempit."

Levi menaruh tasnya di tempat tidur sebelah bawah.

"Oh, ya? Sudah pernah ikut ekspedisi ilmiah sebelumnya?" Eren lebih terdengar seperti ingin beramah-tamah daripada penasaran. Namun, Levi merasa lelah dengan percakapan yang bahkan belum dimulai.

"Marinir," jawab Levi singkat. "Dua kali tur ke Irak sebelum keluar dan kuliah lagi."

"Oh." Eren tampak salah tingkah mendengar jawaban Levi. Mungkin karena nada Levi yang sedikit ketus. "Ah, Mike juga mantan marinir. _Anyway,_ sepertinya kau butuh istirahat."

Eren membalik badan dan mulai melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, aku ada di kamar yang di ujung koridor," tambahnya begitu sampai di mulut pintu.

"Terimakasih, Eren," Levi menjawab, dan menunggu sedetik, lalu menambahkan, "Ceritakan tentang Mike besok?"

Sebuah permintaan maaf.

Eren tersenyum dan menutup pintu.

.

Di dalam mimpi Levi, Erwin masih hidup.

"Hei, _kiddo_ ," katanya.

Ujung-ujung mata Erwin mengerut ketika dia tersenyum.

"Tuh, kan. Kau jatuh cinta dengan laut."

Levi tersentak bangun, menatap bagian bawah tempat tidur tingkat dua selama beberapa saat. Suara Erwin masih menggema di dalam kepalanya.

Erwin.

 _Erwin_.

Rasa bersalah menggerogoti Levi setiap kali nama Erwin disebut, bahkan ketika nama itu hanya disebut dalam benak Levi.

Kamar Levi masih tenggelam dalam gelap. Mimpi tentang Erwin selalu sukes membuat Levi terjaga sampai pagi. Levi mendekatkan lengannya ke wajah dan menekan tombol lampu jam tangannya. Jam setengah empat dini hari. Dia belum berganti baju dan membereskan barang bawaannya sebelum terlelap tadi. Akibat dari kombinasi _jet-lag_ dan kurang tidur selama berhari-hari.

Masih beberapa jam sampai terompet pertama membangunkan awak kapal. Levi memutuskan untuk memulai hari lebih awal. Dia membongkar tas kanvasnya, merogoh sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ berbalut bungkusan cokelat dari dasar tas.

Beberapa hal pertama yang akan dia lakukan di Titan, secara berurutan: lari mengelilingi dek, lari sampai napasnya tersengal, lari sampai suara Erwin hilang dari pikirannya, lari sampai cahaya-cahaya putih mengisi pandangannya dan paru-parunya terasa terbakar... baru setelah itu dia akan berhenti.

.

Mereka dibagi menjadi grup berdasarkan minat dan kebutuhan penelitian mereka. Levi satu grup dengan Petra Ral dan Oluo. Petra mempelajari tentang paus Beluga, sedangkan Oluo memilih paus Orca. Keduanya lebih muda dari Levi, namun sudah memulai dissertasi tahun kedua mereka. Levi merasa tua disampirkan dengan mereka, tapi Petra Ral tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Kau meneliti paus abu? Keren! Akhirnya klub mamalia laut ketambahan anggota, kita digiling terus oleh tim ubur-ubur tiap kali turnamen X-box."

Tim ubur-ubur yang sedang duduk di ujung lain ruangan mendengar suara keras Petra. Salah satu dari mereka mengacungkan jari tengah. " _N_ _icht laut sein_ , Petra," katanya dalam bahasa Jerman.

"Jangan berisik, Jean," Petra menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

Oluo memukul kepala Petra dengan buku laporan siswa yang dia pegang. "Hih, yang berisik kau, kan."

"Sakit tahu! Dasar jelek!" balas Petra.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kau jangan bicara. Suaramu kayak kaleng," Oluo melambaikan tangan seakan dengan begitu bisa menghapus keberadaan Petra dari hadapannya.

Amarah Petra langsung tersulut sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia memanjat badan Oluo dan melingkarkan lengan ke leher Oluo, mencoba melakukan _sleeper hold_. Oluo berusaha memberontak. Keduanya membuat suara berisik yang tak dihiraukan oleh orang lain di ruangan itu, seakan sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Petra dan Oluo.

Di belakang Levi, Mike mendekat. Dia menepuk bahu Levi. "Sabar ya. Tim paus memang agak unik."

Levi tersenyum kecil.

"Setidaknya aku tahu bersama mereka tidak membosankan."

Mike memamerkan giginya. Kumis Mike berkedut dan tawa membayangi ekspresinya.

"Tunggu sampai seminggu. Nanti aku akan balik lagi menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padamu."

Levi menautkan alis.

.

Di Anchor Point, Titan singgah selama lima jam. Levi tidak turun dari kapal, cukup puas melihat kota Anchor Point dari dek kapal. Langit di atas Anchor Point berwarna abu-abu kebiruan. Matahari terhalang oleh awan tebal. Anchor Point adalah persinggahan terakhir mereka sebelum mengarah ke selat Bering dan menjelajahi Arktik.

"Kau tidak jalan-jalan ke kota?" Eren muncul di sebelah Levi. Dia menyenderkan kedua lengannya di atas reling dek, meniru posisi Levi.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik," kata Levi.

Levi melirik Eren. Eren sedang menatapnya, sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Eren. Angin laut membuat rambut berterbangan di sekeliling kepala Eren.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, mereka turun karena Anchor Point itu kesempatan terakhir untuk mencari makanan enak."

 _Makanan dan pelacur,_ tambah Levi dalam hati. "Kau tidak ikut mereka?"

Eren menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi Ayahku akan ikut ke kapal dan pasti dia mencariku."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, nama Dokter Jaeger, walau sudah sering diungkit, orangnya belum terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali selama dua hari Levi berada di Titan. "Kalian tinggal di Anchor Point?" tanya Levi, penasaran, karena Anchor Point adalah tempat terakhir yang bisa ditebaknya sebagai kota asal Eren.

Eren tertawa. "Yang benar saja. Aku bisa gila kalau tinggal di Anchor Point semasa kecil."

"Dan kau ikut ekspedisi biologi laut bersama Titan? Apa bedanya dari tinggal di kota di ujung dunia?"

Mata Eren menyipit, tapi ekspresi senang menyentuh tatapannya, dan dia berkata, "Bedanya antara Titan dan Anchor Point, _Mr. Ackerman_ , adalah karena aku bisa pulang ke California melihat teman-teman, menikmati internet super cepat dan teknologi lainnya, tiap tiga bulan sekali."

Eren menyebut 'Mr. Ackerman' dengan nada sarkastik. Mau tidak mau Levi menyeringai. Anak ini -- delapan? Sepuluh tahun, mungkin? -- lebih muda dari Levi. Di usia Eren, Levi sudah menyelesaikan tur pertamanya ke Irak. Dia sudah tidak memiliki tatapan optimisme dan perilaku sok, hak istimewa kaum muda, di usia Eren. Tragedi perang dan disiplin militer membuatnya mau tidak mau cepat dewasa.

"Aku juga dari California," kata Levi, alih-alih mengomentari nada Eren.

"Oh, ya? Dari kota mana?"

"Oceanside. Di masa-masa sekarang, biasanya aku sedang gila _surfing_."

"Wow, kapan-kapan ajari aku."

" _Surfing_?"

"Iya, apa lagi?"

Levi mengangkat bahu. "Boleh," katanya santai. "Kapan-kapan."

" _Cool_ ," Eren menjawab. "Aku lahir di Los Angeles."

"Oh, jadi kau anak metropolitan?"

"Sekarang mengerti, kan, kenapa aku bilang Anchor Point bisa membuatku gila."

.

Dokter Jaeger naik ke Titan dari Anchor Point. Dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Eren. Perawakannya tinggi dengan garis wajah tegas. Kerut memenuhi area sekitar mulut dan di bawah mata Dokter Jaeger. Laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk memberi kata sambutan ini, menurut Levi, membutuhkan tidur setidaknya dua belas jam tanpa interupsi. Dia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Selamat bergabung dengan ekspedisi ini," mulai Dokter Jaeger. "Jadwal perjalanan kita sudah dibagikan oleh Eren. Kuharap kalian sudah membacanya."

Dia melihat ke arah Eren dan Eren mengangguk cepat. Levi sudah mendapat kopian jadwal ekspedisi mereka selama tiga bulan ke depan dari Eren sore itu.

"Saya tidak akan berbicara panjang lebar," lanjut sang dokter. "Kapal ini tidak punya dokter resmi, tapi saya punya lisensi dokter -- manusia tentu saja, bukan hewan --," beberapa orang tertawa, "dan Eren sedari kecil sudah dilatih untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama. Jadi, kalau ada masalah yang membutuhkan perhatian medis, segera cari kami. Mengenai penyelaman dan perhentian untuk observasi, silakan beritahu ke Eren. Dia akan mengatur segalanya. Ada pertanyaan?"

Dokter Jaeger berhenti berbicara dan melempar pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Dua belas peserta ekspedisi yang mengisi ruangan itu diam, tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan. Levi merasa seperti kembali ke ruang kelas. Dokter Jaeger mempunya aura seorang profesor yang terbiasa menangani kelas dengan tangan besi.

"Oke." Dokter Jaeger tersenyum. Kerut-kerut di wajahnya semakin mendalam. "Saya harap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan lancar untuk tiga bulan ke depan."

.

Menjadi ahli biologi laut sebenarnya bukan tujuan Levi ketika dia berhenti dari militer.

Musim panas lima tahun lalu, ketika semua prosedur pelepasannya dari kontrak militer sudah selesai diproses, dia berbaring di pantai Oceanside, menatap langit cerah dan merasakan matahari membakar kulitnya.

"Terus, sekarang kau mau ngapain?" tanya Farlan yang berbaring di samping Levi.

Levi diam beberapa saat. Menimbang.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya dengan jujur.

Seraut ekspresi khawatir lewat di wajah Farlan. Levi benci melihat ekspresi khawatir itu mendiami wajah teman baiknya, namun tidak ada kata-kata lain yang menyusul. Pikiran untuk berhenti dari militer tidak akan terlintas di benak Levi setahun lalu.

"Ah, aku tahu," Isabel berkata dari sisi lain Levi. "Eckloff berhenti tahun kemarin dan memanfaatkan beasiswa militer untuk kuliah lagi. Kalau bingung mau _ngapain_ , bagaimana kalau kau mendaftar ke universitas saja."

Seekor burung heron lewat di atas mereka, suaranya melengking, menggema ke sekujur pantai. Levi berpikir.

"Boleh juga," katanya pelan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Levi mengisi formulir pendaftaran UC San Diego. Dia mendedikasikan tepat dua jam untuk menulis essai dan menelpon mantan atasannya di USMC, Kolonel Pixis, untuk menuliskan surat rekomendasi. Pixis dengan senang hati membantunya. Bayangan Erwin masih berdiri di antara mereka, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyebut nama Erwin sampai sambungan seluler mereka terputus. Pixis berjanji untuk mengirimkan surat rekomendasinya ke UC San Diego dalam tiga hari ke depan.

Di bulan Januari, sebuah amplop dengan logo UC San Diego sampai di kotak pos Levi. Isabel yang menemukannya. Dia berteriak memanggil Levi dari depan rumah.

Levi yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur keluar karena mengira lagi-lagi Farlan melakukan hal bodoh dengan anjing tetangga. Entah kenapa anjing tetangga mereka _sangat_ membenci Farlan.

"Levi! Amplopnya tebal," kata Isabel sembari menggoyang-goyangkan amplop dari UC San Diego itu.

Levi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Isabel memutar bola mata. "Ya ampun. Itu artinya kau diterima!"

.

Seminggu setelah Titan bertolak dari Anchor Point, akhirnya mereka berada di tengah peraian Bering.

Jam empat pagi. Matahari baru saja terbenam tiga jam lalu. Semakin mereka menjauhi daratan, matahari semakin enggan terbenam. _Cicardian cycle_ Levi kacau dan insomnianya semakin parah. Suara langkah kaki Levi menggema di atas dek. Napasnya memburu dan jaket parka yang akhirnya dia butuhkan basah oleh keringat. Dia berlari seakan dikejar oleh bayangan yang tidak terlihat.

Levi berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah tertatih. Asam amino pelan-pelan menyusup ke otot-ototnya dan sisa adrenalin yang mengalir dalam tubuh Levi membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia membuka pintu kabin dan melempar handuk yang melingkar di lehernya ke dalam keranjang cucian.

Secarik kertas dan segelas susu yang diletakkan di atas meja Levi akan dilewatkannya kalau bukan karena suara ombak mendebur jendela kabin Levi saat itu. Gelas itu duduk tepat di atas bagian meja yang disinari lampu LED _inbow_ dari langit-langit di depan jendela.

Dia mendekat dan memperhatikan tulisan di atas kertas dengan seksama.

 _Levi, kau harus tidur._ For God's sake, _jangan sampai kau jatuh pingsan karena kurang tidur. Minum susu ini dan istirahat._

Pesan pendek itu ditulis dengan huruf sambung. Rapi dan rapat, mencerminkan kepribadian penulis yang tidak terlintas di kepala Levi akan berasosiasi dengan Eren. Namun tidak salah lagi, Eren adalah pengirim pesan ini.

Ujung-ujung bibir Levi tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum. Dia teringat kata-kata Hanji pertama kali mereka berkenalan: Eren adalah _baby-sitter_ kru peneliti di Titan.

.

Di antara para grup peneliti di ekspedisi itu, grup ubur-uburlah yang melakukan penyelaman pertama di sebelah timur laut Bering.

Titan parkir di tengah air. Dan, dari situ Levi bisa melihat bongkahan es didebur air laut. Mereka mendekorasi laut seperti siluet-siluet tentara Amerika di Irak yang baru bangun dan sedang bersiap-siap memulai hari di bawah langit tidak berujung. Enam tahun lalu Levi melihat pemandangan itu di padang pasir, satu mil dari Nasiriyah, sebuah paralel dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat saat ini. Sensasi kesepian dan betapa kecil dirinya dibanding luas dunia ini memenuhi Levi.

"Cantik, bukan?" kata Eren yang sedang menjaga tali _diving shot_ grup ubur-ubur. Wajahnya sumringah, seakan sedang membanggakan sesuatu.

Membanggakan pemandangan di ujung dunia ke orang-orang seperti Levi yang dulu berpikiran tidak akan melihat vista seperti ini selain di acara Discovery Channel Special.

"Hadiah untuk manusia yang berani berlayar ke ujung dunia," lanjut Eren. Hening Levi dianggapnya sebagai jawaban.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku punya bahan untuk gambar kartu pos," komentar Levi. Jari telunjuknya menekan _shutter_ kamera D-SLR yang dibawanya untuk mendokumentasi spesimen penelitian. Seperempat dari _memory card_ kameranya kini berisi pemandangan laut.

"Untuk dikirim ke keluarga?" tanya Eren.

Levi menggeleng. "Tidak punya keluarga. Hanya beberapa teman yang sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri."

"Oh."

Nada suara Eren terdengar sedikit aneh saat itu. Levi menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya dan berpaling melihat Eren.

Eren sedang memerhatikan Levi. Mata hijau Eren di bawah matahari kutub seperti peraian rawa yang dipenuhi biota lumut, tidak terdeteksi kedalamannya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang menunggumu di dasar rawa itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levi.

"Tidak apa-apa. A-aku punya teman-teman seperti itu juga," katanya sedikit gugup, tetapi senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Eren. Matanya berbinar cerah, namun Levi hanya sempat melihatnyaselama beberapa detik. Eren membuang wajah ke arah laut lepas. "Mereka masih di California. Aku anak tunggal. Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil dan Ayah sering sibuk bekerja. Aku sering dititip ke tetangga dan mereka punya anak seumuranku. Seperti punya kakak dan adik rasanya."

Levi terdiam sejenak. Menimbang respons untuk Eren, sebelum membuka suara, "Aku tidak punya orang tua. Sedari kecil aku, Farlan, dan Isabel selalu bersama di panti asuhan. Tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi kami karena pasangan muda di Amerika lebih tertarik mengadopsi anak dari benua Afrika dan negara dunia ketiga saat itu. Kami semua masuk tentara di ulang tahun ke delapan belas karena tidak tahu pekerjaan lain yang bisa memberi tempat tinggal dan makanan gratis."

"Wow." Eren kembali menoleh ke Levi. "Kisah hidupmu membuatku jadi merasa seperti anak kecil manja yang mengeluh soal hidup."

"Memangnya kita sedang mengadakan lomba cerita hidup siapa yang lebih berat?" balas Levi. "Lagipula, aku tidak menderita. Panti asuhan sering mendapat sumbangan dan kita tidak pernah kekurangan makanan dan baju."

Suara tawa Eren seperti angin yang mengembus bel-bel kaca yang digantung Isabel di atas jendela dapur rumah mereka.

"Ada yang lucu?" Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"M-maaf," kata Eren di sela tawanya. "Bukan lomba. Oke. Kucatat, deh."

Alarm jam tangan Eren menyela momen itu. _Piiip. Piiip. Piip._ Suara digital menandakan peringatan untuk memberi sinyal ke para penyelam.

” _Shit,_ " Eren mengumpat. "Sudah dua puluh menit. Untung tadi pasang alarm."

Dia menggenggam tali _diving shot_ dan mengayunkannya. Tabung oksigen grup ubur-ubur hanya diisi untuk kapasitas tiga puluh menit. Sudah saatnya mereka kembali ke kapal. Kode morse Eren memberi tahu mereka tentang hal itu.

.

Oleh-oleh penyelaman pertama grup ubur-ubur hadir dalam bentuk foto dan data. Mereka menghubungkan proyektor ke laptop dan menembak gambar ubur-ubur ke papan tulis. Kru peneliti Titan menonton _slide show_ itu sembari makan siang.

Transparan dan dengan cara berenang yang bagai sedang terbang, ubur-ubur dalam foto-foto mereka seperti hantu. Hantu-hantu yang cukup indah dan layak dipelajari sehingga membuat tim ubur-ubur sibuk berdiskusi di ujung meja mereka dalam bahasa Jerman yang terlalu cepat untuk Levi tangkap artinya. Petra terus menekan tombol _next_ di _remote control_ dan membuat suara-suara kekaguman untuk setiap foto.

Dibandingkan dengan grup ubur-ubur, grup paus tertinggal jauh. Mereka belum berpapasan dengan seekor pun mamalia laut. Selama hampir dua minggu, Levi hanya me- _review_ data lama dan berdiskusi dengan teman-teman satu grupnya soal paus. Dia merasa apa yang sedang dia lakukan tidak jauh beda dengan ketika dia masih berada di universitas.

"Paus-paus biasanya ada di sekitar Arktik," Hanji memberi tahu Levi, seakan membaca isi hati Levi dari ekspresinya.

"Ya. Dari pengalaman tahun kemarin, mereka baru terlihat waktu kita sudah masuk ke perairan Arktik," tambah Mike.

Levi menangguk. "Mari kita lihat saja nanti," jawabnya.

.

Di minggu ketiga Levi sudah punya rutinitas tetap.

Jam dua belas malam, dia bangun dan naik ke atas dek. Berlari mengelilingi dek kapal dari haluan sampai burit. Matahari yang condong ke barat dalam posisi siap terbenam selama berjam-jam--fenomena _midnight sun_ \--adalah temannya. Setelah cukup puas menyiksa paru-paru dan otot-otot kakinya, Levi akan duduk menunggu matahari terbenam.

Dia sudah menyerah memperbaiki _cicardian cycle_ -nya yang kacau. Setidaknya dengan begini, lelah akan membuatnya tidur lelap setidaknya dua hari sekali, walau mimpi buruk masih tetap membayangi Levi seperti anjing tidak bertuan yang mengikutinya.

Eren kadang-kadang masih mengirim pesan dan segelas susu untuk Levi ketika dia kembali ke kamar, tapi mereka tidak pernah mendiskusikan hal itu di bawah langit siang.

Levi jarang menghabiskan waktu di kabin. Pada siang hari, sehabis makan siang, dia dan beberapa orang lainnya akan duduk di dek, membaca, atau sekedar mengobrol dan memandangi laut biru. Levi menyelesaikan novel Ernest Hemmingway dan William Faulkner di sela-sela membaca jurnal penelitian dan analisis data lama.

Eren membawa _A Farewell to Arms_ dan beberapa buku klasik dengannya. Petra punya koleksi lengkap Charles Dickens. Oluo dan Mike adalah penggemar buku _sci-fi_. Di antara mereka berlima, sekarang terbentuk _book club_ yang salah satu kegiatannya adalah saling bertukar buku bacaan secara bergiliran.

Kurang lebih Levi sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan di Titan.

Walau demikian, satu hal yang membuat Levi penasaran adalah: Eren.

Eren memiliki kekayaan pengetahuan yang tidak umum untuk seorang murid strata satu. Sepengetahuan Levi dari rumor yang bersirkulasi di kapal, dia sudah mengikuti Dokter Jaeger dalam ekspedisi penelitian laut sejak umur tujuh belas. Dia membantu ayahnya menulis laporan riset yang dikomisi pemerintah Amerika tentang penurunan populasi mamalia laut di perairan pasifik tahun lalu. Dan tahun ini, menurut Eren, ayahnya melanjutkan penelitan itu atas permintaan pemerintah lagi.

Eren adalah ensiklopedia berjalan. Mengidentifikasi hewan laut dengan nama latin mereka, menunjuk _landmark_ Arktik seakan tempat itu adalah kampung halaman dimana dia kenal hampir seluruh sudutnya, membantu tim ubur-ubur mensortir data ketika mereka kebanjiran informasi.

Eren Jaeger: _baby sitter,_ murid strata satu yang bolos kuliah untuk pergi ke ujung dunia dengan Levi, jenius.

"Aduh!" Suatu kali ketika mereka berada di dek, gelas di tangan Eren jatuh berkeping-keping sementara ia memegangi lututnya yang tersandung kursi ketika berjalan.

Levi menautkan kedua alisnya.

Eren Jaeger: ceroboh.

.

Siang itu, matahari bersembunyi di balik jejeran awan kelabu. Angin bertiup dari arah barat dan setelah melewati selat Bering, udara dingin tidak segan menusuk tulang. Levi sedang berdiri di burit, ketika dia melihat kilas sapuan ekor yang membarbur air laut.

Ditunggunya beberapa lama, tapi kilas itu tidak kunjung tampak lagi.

_Ilusi?_

Di Irak, lelah oleh perjalanan panjang dan panas matahari, fata morgana bukan istilah asing bagi Levi. Bahkan, suatu kali, setelah seminggu kelaparan karena mereka harus bertahan dengan ransum sekali sehari, Isabel melihat sosis berjalan di tengah lapangan tundra kering. Tundra dan laut, adalah dua kondisi alam yang sama sekali berbeda. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada kemiripan antara kedua lokasi itu. Hamparan langit yang seakan tidak berujung. Lanskap monoton tidak bertuan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu dirimu sedang berada dimana tanpa kompas dan bintang penunjuk arah.

Walau demikian, Levi merasa dia harus memastikan.

"Petra," panggilnya.

Petra mengangkat wajah dari buku yang sedang ia baca. "Kenapa?"

"Di situ. Sepertinya aku melihat bayangan ikan besar," Levi menunjuk ke arah laut lepas. "Tapi, ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi belum ada pergerakan lagi."

Petra berdiri dan berjalan ke samping Levi. Telapak tangannya memerisai mata dari matahari, sambil ia memerhatikan tempat yang ditunjuk Levi.

Sekitar lima menit berlalu tanpa ada perubahan. Laut kosong. Hanya ada ceceran bongkahan es yang terkatung-katung oleh ombak, disela kepak sayap burung besar.

"Ah, itu!" teriak Petra.

Pandangan Levi mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Petra. Di kejauhan, dua ekor paus memunculkan punggung. Air menyembur dari lubang di puncak punggung mereka secara bergantian. Petra melompat-lompat tidak mampu menahan luapan emosinya dan berlari ke arah kabin sambil berteriak, "Eren! Eren! Putar haluan kapal!"

Semua orang naik ke atas dek untuk melihat hasil temuan Levi dan Petra. Suasana meriah menjalar seperti virus di kumpulan orang-orang itu. Bahkan mereka yang bukan grup paus ikut gempar. Paus-paus itu adalah mamalia laut pertama yang mereka lihat, memecah monotonitas pemandangan es, air, dan langit beberapa minggu terakhir.

Kebahagiaan mereka menulari Levi, mencekat di dadanya. Levi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari paus-paus itu. Semakin kapal mendekat, semakin jelas mereka terlihat.

Eren mencondongkan hampir setengah badan melewati reling, kakinya memanjat ke batang besi horizontal dua puluh senti dari lantai dek dan badannya menumpu di pegangan reling. "Lihat warnanya. Itu pasti paus Beluga."

Paus Belugatermasuk jenis paus yang langka di luar area Arktik. Fakta ini sepertinya semakin membuat mereka semua semangat. Dan mau tidak mau Levi ikut tersihir. Fisiologi paus Beluga yang aneh, di antara gerigi es yang berpendar karena matahari, seperti pemandangan yang muncul dari halaman-halaman buku _Sci-fi_ Oluo.

"Wow, keren!" teriakan Eren terdengar jelas di antara keributan kumpulan manusia di atas dek.

Salah seekor paus meloncat dari air. Badan raksasanya untuk sesaat hampir seluruhnya berada di atas air.

 _Wow,_ ulang Levi dalam hati.

.

Levi tidak mengambil jurusan biologi kelautan karena dia jatuh cinta dengan laut. Setelah lulus dari mata kuliah itu pun, dia tidak jatuh cinta dengan laut.

"Hei, kau harus memutuskan mau mengambil _major_ apa kan dalam waktu dekat?" Isabel bertanya kepada Levi.

Levi membalik halaman buku yang sedang dia baca. "Aku akan ambil Biologi Kelautan," jawabnya datar.

Isabel mencondongkan badan, mendorong buku Levi ke bawah, memunculkan wajah Levi dari baliknya.

Levi menatap Isabel. Menunggu pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dihindari terucap dari mulut Isabel.

"Bukan karena Kolonel Erwin, kan? Levi...." Dahi Isabel berkerut, matanya memancarkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kenapa dengan Erwin?" Levi menantang.

"Levi... semua orang tahu kalau Erwin itu sebenarnya ingin menjadi biologis dari cara dia berceramah waktu kita di atas The Dubuque. Dia mengambil _major_ Biologi sebelum masuk militer."

"Keputusanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Erwin."

Isabel menggigit bibir.

"Levi, kecelakaan Erwin bukan karena kesalahanmu," kata Isabel.

Levi menggeleng kepala. "Isabel, aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini," jawab Levi dengan nada final. Dia mengangkat bukunya lagi, memberi sinyal bahwa dia sudah cukup bicara.

Levi merasakan tatapan Isabel masih terpatri ke arahnya, namun sahabatnya tidak membuka suara lagi. Hampir satu menit berlalu sebelum Isabel bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hari ini giliranku masak. Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

Levi bersyukur dalam hati Isabel menjatuhkan topik mereka sebelumnya. Walau, dia tahu damai ini hanya untuk sementara.

"Apa saja," jawab Levi asal.

"Aduh. Itu yang paling susah."

.

Selama beberapa hari, kapal mereka membuntuti pergerakan paus Beluga yang sepertinya berencana untuk berenang ke arah laut Arktik.

Levi mengintip mereka dari balik binokular. Kawanan paus itu berjumlah total sepuluh ekor. Dua ekor dari mereka masih dalam usia infan. Paus Beluga seakan memang berevolusi untuk lingkungan Arktik. Bila mereka tidak mengganggu permukaan air dan membuat suara-suara gaduh, hampir tidak mungkin membedakan mereka dari bongkahan es yang meramaikan horizon.

"Jadi kapan kalian mau melakukan penyelaman?"

Levi menurunkan binokular dari wajahnya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatannya dan menoleh. Dia sudah hampir lupa dia tidak sedang sendirian.

"Paus Beluga subjek utama Petra. Dia yang akan mengambil keputusan soal ini. Mungkin besok. Saat ini dia masih sibuk _hiperventilasi_."

Eren tertawa.

"Itu wajar. Dua tahun berturut-turut kita bertemu dengan kawanan Bowhead. Jarang kita bisa berpapasan dengan kawanan Beluga di alam bebas. Populasi mereka dari tahun ke tahun semakin menurun. Dulu aku ingat pernah bertemu satu kawanan besar dan ada penelti yang memasang _tracker_ di badan mereka, tapi sudah hampir lima tahun lalu."

Pernyataan Eren menyalakan rasa penasaran Levi. "Eren, kapan pertama kali kau ikut ekspedisi Arktik?"

"Um." Eren terdiam sebentar. Wajahnya agak merona. "Sebenarnya, pertama kali aku ikut itu saat aku menyusup ke kapal tanpa sepengentahuan Ayah di umur enam belas. Waktu ketahuan, kapal sudah terlanjur ada di perairan Bering, dan karena sudah terlanjur, Ayah bilang aku harus membuat diriku berguna."

"Dari Anchorage sampai ke Bering kira-kira seminggu, kan? Kau bersembunyi selama itu?"

"Aku meringkuk di gudang. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Hampir separuh usia aku diledek soal itu. Untung sekarang sudah tidak ada yang tahu soal kisah ini."

Kecuali Levi tentunya, karena Eren baru saja cerita, walau dia memang tidak bertujuan untuk bergosip. Levi menggeleng, antara kagum dan tidak percaya ada anak seperti Eren di dunia ini. Selama ini, dia mengira hal paling sembrono yang pernah dia dengar dari pengakuan seorang anak dari keluarga baik-baik di usia remaja adalah masuk militer di era perang.

.

Hari-hari berjalan cepat.

Setelah bertemu dengan mamalia pertama minggu lalu, seperti membuka pintu air dam, data terus mengalir masuk. Levi melakukan penyelaman pertama tiga hari lalu, saat mereka bertemu dengan grup paus nomaden lain.

Eren menemani Levi dan Petra di bawah laut. Hening mengelilingi mereka. Cahaya matahari menembus permukaan air dalam pendar kaustik, membuat Levi serasa sedang bertamu ke dunia lain. Dunia alien yang bisa membunuh Levi setiap detik, setiap saat, bila bukan karena selang oksigen yang dia pikul di punggung.

Dua hal dia sadari saat itu:

Pertama, bahwa mempelajari paus dari buku dan tulisan orang lain tidak sebanding dengan melihat dan merasakan dengan indranya sendiri akan skala, keberadaan, dan keindahan mereka.

Kedua, Levi kenal dengan perasaan yang mencekat dadanya saat dia melihat Eren, yang terbungkus dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki oleh peralatan selam, melambai ke Levi di antara paus-paus Beluga yag mengorbit periferi Eren.

Levi membungkus dua perasaan itu, menyimpan yang kedua jauh di dalam dasar pikirannya, bersama dengan peti-peti lain yang terkunci rapat.

Sekarang, Levi mengompilasi data dan merapikan mereka dalam kategori masing-masing. Oluo dan Petra berargumen soal musim kawin paus dan jadwal migrasi mereka yang semakin telat setiap tahunnya. Argumen tersebut akan bereskalasi menjadi pertarungan fisik dalam setengah jam, Levi yakin. Dia berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam kurun waktu tersebut dan menjauhkan gelas tehnya dari jangkauan siku Petra.

.

Jam dua malam, Levi bangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Imaji wajah Erwin yang membeku dalam riktus takut dan mata tidak bernyawa masih membekas di kepalanya. Selimut Levi jatuh ke pangkuan saat dia terduduk. Keringat membuat lapisan yang berkilau di dahi Levi.

Levi menyapu wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Dia menjejakkan kaki ke lantai, kemudian meraih jaket parkanya yang diletakkan di atas bangku meja kerja di dekat jendela. Tidur tiga jam masih jauh dari cukup di kamus Levi, tapi di hari-hari belakangan, tiga jam bisa dibilang sudah mewah untuknya.

Keluar ke koridor kapal, Levi memerhatikan pintu kamar Eren sedikit terbuka. Cahaya lolos dari jarak antara kusen dan daun pintu, membentuk garis panjang di lantai _vinyl_. Suara kecil terdengar dari sana.

Levi dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaran. Dia melangkah pelan ke kamar Eren. Dari celah kecil di pintu, dia mendapati sosok punggung Eren. Namun, pemuda itu tidak sendirian.

Tangan maskulin melingkari pinggang Eren. Levi mengkuti tangan itu, menelusurinya sampai dia mengidentifikasi sang pemilik. Jean Kirstein.

Kirstein menyapu wajah Eren dengan tangan yang tidak memeluknya, wajah mereka berdekatan, dalam posisi yang tidak bisa salah diinterpretasi sebagai pasangan yang sedang berciuman. Levi merasa seperti penyusup.

Jauh di dasar hatinya, sebuah tangan menggelitik bungkusan perasaannya kepada Eren yang dia simpan.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Eren mendorong Kirstein, mundur satu langkah ke belakang. "Stop. Jean. Maaf, aku tidak bisa," katanya.

"Eren. Dengarkan--" Protes Kirstein dipotong Eren. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kirstein.

"Tidak. Jean. Kita sudah berakhir. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi," tegas Eren.

Air muka Kirstein menggelap. Levi menimbang untuk beranjak dari posisinya sebagai mata-mata, tetapi goyangan kapal membuat mereka semua tersentak sejenak. Wajah Kirstein teralihkan dari Eren, dan menangkap mata Levi.

Levi mengedikkan kepalanya sekali dan berbalik, meninggalkan drama di kamar Eren.

Dia naik ke dek kapal. Langkah kakinya menenggelamkan potongan-potongan pikiran yang mencoba naik ke permukaan benak Levi. Apapun yang terjadi di balik pintu Eren, bukan urusan Levi.

.

Ada dua fase dalam hidup Levi: sebelum Irak dan setelah Irak.

Perang mengubah manusia.

Levi ingat, suatu kali, berbaring dengan Farlan di padang rumput ilalang yang seakan menghampar ke seluruh sisi bumi di perbatasan Kuwait. Seminggu setelah mereka kembali dari Irak, bersiap-siap menunggu pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Jerman, kemudian ke Amerika.

"Levi, kau masih ingat waktu kita di panti asuhan, ada anak bernama Natasha. Sekitar sepuluh tahun atau sembilan, aku lupa," mulai Farlan. "Baru dua hari anak itu masuk panti asuhan, tiba-tiba dia menghilang."

Sejujurnya, Levi sudah hampir tidak ingat. Kadang-kadang saat dia bangun pagi, dia merasa seperti isi kepalanya sudah dikorek bersih. Hidup sebelum dia pergi ke padang pasir di belahan lain dunia, bagi Levi, seperti garis lurus dengan horizon yang tidak berujung. Seperti dia baru dilahirkan kembali setelah dia menjejakkan kakinya di padang pasir itu.

"Natasha hilang seminggu. Suster Marina panik dan melapor polisi, sampai suatu ketika Isabel melihat berita di televisi soal anak kecil yang ditemukan tewas termutilasi di tong sampah," kata Levi.

"Iya," timpal Farlan, kemudian dia terdiam sejenak. Dia memiringkan badannya untuk melihat Levi. "Hei, Levi, anak kecil yang kutembak di Muwafaqiyah. Dia sepantaran dengan Natasha."

Levi menutup kelopak matanya. "Farlan," Levi mendesah. Dia tidak becus dalam pembicaraan dari hati ke hati. Farlan tahu itu.

"Aku tahu. Poinku," tegas Farlan, "aku tidak akan pernah bisa kavalier soal membunuh. Tidak seperti Eckloff, atau Baptista. Aku tidak merasa kita adalah pahlawan, tidak selama kita masih membuat kesalahan-kesalahan seperti itu."

Levi mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang ingin Farlan dengar. Pikirannya berlabuh pada satu kalimat dari buku yang pernah dipinjamkan Erwin, ketika mereka masih menjadi tentara reservasi di atas dek The Dubuque. _Hanya orang mati yang melihat akhir peperangan_ , tulis Plato dalam esainya.

Tapi, kini Levi di sini. Dan hidup terus bergulir.

.

"Ackerman."

Levi menoleh. Jean Kirstein berdiri di belakangnya. Profil garis badannya dibingkai kusen pintu yang memisahkan koridor kabin dengan dek. Cahaya dari luar menjatuhkan garis bayang di sekujur profil Kirstein, membuat Levi susah menebak ekspresinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" kata Levi.

Levi jarang berinteraksi dengan Kirstein, di luar dari beberapa kata sapaan saat mereka berpapasan di koridor dan saat Levi menemukan paus Beluga-- dimana banyak orang berjejer menyalami tangan Levi dan menepuk punggung Petra. Dari observasinya yang terbatas, Levi menangkap Kirstein adalah orang yang cukup serius -- kecuali Petra memprovokasi dia.

"Err...," mulai Kirstein. Dia menggaruk sudut rahangnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Maaf kau harus melihat kejadian kemarin."

Levi mengangkat bahu. "Aku yang harus minta maaf. Itu seharusnya bukan urusanku."

Bayangan yang berkumpul di wajah Kirstein bergerak, membentuk impresi senyum. "Seharusnya kita menutup pintu. _Anyway_ , Ackerman, Eren dan aku... kami tidak ingin membuat gosip di atas kapal ini."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa," kata Levi.

"Terima kasih."

Levi mengangguk.

Kirstein berjalan mendekati Levi. Ketika sudah hampir melewatinya, sebuah tangan melayang ke pundak Levi. Wajah Kirsten mendekat ke telinga Levi.

"Hei, Eren dan aku... kami dari awal memang hanya main-main, melanjutkan apa yang kami lakukan di perjalanan tahun lalu. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berhenti, tapi Eren sepertinya punya alasan spesifik."

Levi menautkan kedua alisnya.

Kirstein tertawa kecil.

"Oke. Tugasku sudah selesai," katanya sambil beranjak.

.

Kadang-kadang Levi hampir dapat mendengarnya, di antara kekacauan suara debur ombak. Suara seakan laut lepas sedang menahan napas. Mengantisipasi.

Satu bulan tiga hari. Dihitung dari sejak Titan bertolak dari Anchorage. Saat ini, Levi merasa seperti kembali ke masa sebelum dia keluar dari panti asuhan. Saat dia merasa seakan tenggelam di dalam bungkusan kulit dan daging yang membentuk tubuhnya. Saat dia merasa dunia seakan membentuk lingkaran barikade yang harus dia lompati. Saat dia tidak yakin akan banyak hal, kecuali satu: harus ada yang lebih dari ini.

Lebih dari lingkaran setan yang mendikte nasib anak-anak terbuang seperti mereka: perang antar geng, baku tembak, obat terlarang, prostitusi, bangkai di balik tong sampah.

Perasaan itu hilang setelah dia masuk militer. Latihan militer yang berat, kemudian perang mencuci pikiran Levi.

Namun, sekarang, di ujung dunia dengan terlalu banyak waktu untuk berpikir, perasaan itu kembali.

Dia mengawasi gerak-gerik Eren.

Dan Eren....

Anak itu mengawasinya kembali.

Mata berwarna hijau lumut mengikuti Levi. Didampingi senyum yang spontan mengembang ketika pandangan mereka bertaut.

Levi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Di militer, mereka diajari cara untuk menghadapi rasa takut. Namun, Levi tidak pernah takut dengan ujung senapan, dia tidak pernah takut saat diinstruksikan untuk melompat dari ketinggian dua ribu kaki, juga saat dia harus menyelam ke dasar laut pasifik di malam hari tanpa lampu.

Rasa takut yang dia hadapi saat ini sama sekali berbeda dengan takut yang dibicarakan instruktur USMC.

.

"Levi! Levi!"

Suara Petra membuat Levi mengangkat wajah dari laporan yang sedang dia susun. Jam dua siang, ruang makan di kabin hanya berisi dua orang. Levi di sudut yang biasa ditempati grup paus, dan Hanji yang sedang serius mengetik dokumen di laptop tuanya. Kacamata perempuan itu kotor dan rambutnya awut-awutan. Levi tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia melihat Hanji bergerak dari sudutnya yang dipenuhi gunungan kertas.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Levi.

Di ujung ruangan, Hanji juga sekarang memfokuskan perhatian ke Petra.

"Eren menemukan paus terdampar di pantai," kata Petra.

Dada Levi mencelos. "Yang benar?"

"Ya. Ya. Kita sedang memutar haluan untuk melihat situasi."

Suara derik kursi menarik perhatian Levi dan Petra ke Hanji. Hanji sudah berdiri.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Hanji.

"Anjungan," kata Petra, dan sambil melambaikan tangan, dia menambahkan, "Yuk, Levi. Kita harus kesana."

Levi bangkit tanpa disuruh dua kali.

.

Empat orang turun dari kapal dan mencapai pantai dengan perahu sekoci.

Salju putih bercampur dengan pasir menandai ujung garis pantai yang lautnya kini sedang surut, memperlihatkan karang-karang berwarna gelap yang berserakan di sekujur pantai. Cuaca cerah. Deret awan kelabu yang kerap menyembunyikan matahari tidak tampak saat itu.

Pasir di kaki Levi melesak masuk saat dia menjejak pantai. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menambatkan perahu, seekor paus terguling tidak berdaya.

Garis-garis di wajah dokter Jaeger mendalam saat melihat kondisi paus malang itu.

"Kulitnya sudah kering," kata Hanji.

Hanji mengusap-usap punggung masif yang berwarna pucat. Punggung tersebut bergerak, seiring dengan napas pelan. Dilihat dari dekat, ada selaput putih yang membentuk pola-pola retak di lapisan dermis terluar sang paus.

Perut Levi melintir.

"Ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanyanya.

Hanji tidak segera menjawab. Matanya bergerak mencari dokter Jaeger.

Levi ikut menoleh.

"Dilihat dari kondisinya, sedikit yang bisa kita lakukan. Dari kemarin air sedang surut. Setidaknya sudah dua hari dia berada disini," kata dokter Jaeger.

"Kita bisa menghubungi _coast guard_ ," kata Hanji. "Kurasa mereka bisa menangani ini."

Dokter Jaeger menggeleng. "Tempat ini terlalu terpencil. Waktu mereka sampai disini, sudah terlambat."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kita coba, kan." Eren yang sedari tadi bungkam mengangkat HT di tangannya.

"Eren, tempat ini jauh dari peradaban. Paus ini hanya punya beberapa jam," kata dokter Jaeger.

Eren mengernyitkan dahi. Bibir bagian bawahnya pucat karena saking kerasnya gigitan Eren.

Levi memasang mata dengan dokter Jaeger. Dia tahu kondisi paus ini sudah kritis. Tidak perlu gelar S2 untuk membuat deduksi tersebut. Tapi, tetap saja dia membuka suara, "Kita tidak bisa tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Dokter Jaeger menghela napas. "Kau benar. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu--" dia menoleh, "Eren, panggil Mike dengan HT. Suruh dia ambil senapan di tempat penyimpanan _emergency_."

Mata Eren membelalak. "Senapan?"

Levi menutup kelopak matanya. Tentu saja. Kesimpulan logis untuk menolong teman yang sudah sekarat di medan perang adalah dengan menyuntikkan morfin ke pembuluh darah teman itu. Membiarkan mereka menjalani masa-masa akhirnya bebas dari rasa sakit. Kesimpulan logis untuk paus yang menderita ini, adalah mengakhiri sakitnya lebih awal.

"Kita tidak bisa menolongnya," kata dokter Jaeger.

"Dan lalu, kita harus membunuhnya, begitu?" balas Eren.

"Eren!"

"Tidak, Yah."

Levi membuka mata dan menarik napas. _Tembak saat kau menghembuskan napas_ , suara instruktur kelas menembak Levi terngiang di kepalanya.

"Eren panggil Mike," kata Levi. Suaranya tenang dan datar. "Aku yang akan melakukannya."

Eren sontak memandangnya. Mereka bertemu mata. Pupil Eren menyempit, amarah bergemuruh di baliknya. Tidak ada sisa-sisa perilaku gugup yang Eren tunjukkan di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Eren di depan mata Levi adalah mahkluk lain seluruhnya.

"Kau juga?" tuduhnya.

"Membiarkan paus ini begitu saja lebih kejam. Kita harus menolongnya," kata Levi.

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada yang bergerak.

"Luar biasa." Eren menggeleng. "Membunuh sekarang sinonim dengan menolong."

Levi tidak punya balasan untuk Eren. Dia hanya diam.

Eren memecah kontak mata mereka dan membalikkan badan. Suara statik terdengar dari _speaker_ HT saat Eren mendekatkan benda itu ke mulutnya.

"Mike, kita butuh dirimu," katanya.

.

Leyi yakin ada seribu satu ketentuan dan prosedur untuk menangani bangkai ikan paus. Eren seakan hapal semua ketentuan itu. Sejak mereka kembali, Eren memojok di sudut ruang makan, memanggil IUCN dan EPA lewat radio. Menjelaskan runtutan kejadian siang tadi berkali-kali.

Eren menolak untuk berbicara dengan siapapun, dan setelah dia membentak Oluo yang mencoba membantunya, tidak ada yang berani mendekati Eren.

Atmosfer Titan seperti diselimuti bayangan gelap. Tim ubur-ubur yang biasanya berisik pun bekerja dalam diam kali ini.

Levi merasa seakan ada batu besar yang bersarang di perutnya. Dia susah bernapas di ruang yang sama dengan Eren. Anak itu menolak untuk memandang Levi sedari konfrontasi mereka di pantai. Setelah dua puluh menit menatap halaman yang sama di laporan yang sedang dia baca, Levi akhirnya menyerah.

Sejak hari pertama, Levi tahu tempat terbaik untuk berpikir adalah di luar. Dia memijat pelipisnya dan bangkit berdiri.

Di anjungan, angin bertiup kencang. Matahari sedang berdiam di ujung horizon, menyapu langit dengan noda lembayung dan biru indigo.

Levi tidak sendirian di sana.

Mike mengedikkan kepalanya saat melihat Levi.

Siang tadi, Mike menawari diri untuk menggantikan Levi. Levi menolak tawarannya, namun dia mengerti maksud Mike yang ingin melindungi Levi dari tragedi di ekspedisi ini. Mimpi buruk juga teman lama Mike. Tidak perlu diagnosa dan anamnesis panjang untuk mengidentifikasi penyebab mimpi buruk Levi yang membuatnya selalu terjaga di jam-jam larut bagi sesama mantan marinir.

Meskipun demikian, Levi tidak butuh perlindungan Mike.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mike.

Levi mau tidak mau berdiri di samping Mike, walau saat ini hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah bercengkrama. Reling besi yang menyentuh lengan Levi sedingin es.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Levi.

"Kudengar kau dari Recon?"

Levi menoleh. Dia mendapati profil samping wajah Mike yang sedang melihat ke horizon dengan ekspresi netral. Levi menimbang beberapa saat, kemudian menjawab dengan, "Freedom One."

Sudut bibir Mike mencuat ke atas. "Erwin Smith?"

Levi berusaha mempertahankan _poker face_ -nya. Dia tidak pernah bertanya ke Mike soal pangkatnya di militer, namun sekarang Levi yakin Mike adalah perwira dari caranya menyebut nama Erwin dengan kasual.

"Ya. Kau kenal dengan Erwin?"

"Dulu kami satu regu di BRC."

"Oh," kata Levi. BRC-- _Basic Reconnaisance Course_ \--adalah pelatihan berat yang harus mereka lalui sebelum menyandang predikat Recon. Seharusnya dia sudah menduga dari mannerisme Mike. Pembunuh terlatih bisa mengenali rekan satu spesiesnya.

"Aku menghabiskan lima tahun di USMC. Bertahan sampai menjadi Letnan Satu, bahkan."

Lima tahun berarti Mike setidaknya sudah dua kali tur ke medan perang. "Apa yang membuatmu berhenti?"

Mike mengangkat bahu. "Sebagian besar karena kecewa. Erwin percaya dia bisa mengubah korps dari dalam. Aku tidak bisa seoptimis Erwin."

Jari-jari Levi meringkuk kencang di reling besi. Keputusan Mike sangat pintar. Erwin kehilangan nyawa karena optimisme dan kepercayaannya kepada korps. Levi tidak mengutarakan opininya, namun Mike seperti membaca raut wajah Levi. Sebuah tangan besar mendarat di bahu Levi. Levi refleks menyentak dan tangan itu hilang.

Dilihatnya Mike mundur selangkah. Kedua tangannya menggantung di udara dengan telapak menghadap ke Levi, seakan menunjukkan dia tidak memegang senjata. "Maaf," katanya.

Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Merasa sedikit tidak enak, dan kecewa--kepada diri sendiri--karena lagi-lagi dia membiarkan emosi menguasai dirinya. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

Mike tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Kalau kau ingin bicara kapan-kapan, aku yakin Hanji punya beberapa botol Jack tersembunyi di kapal ini."

Levi mengangguk. " _Thanks_ ," katanya.

Mike balas mengangguk dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Levi sendirian hanya ditemani pikirannya.

.

Peluru menembus jendela Humvee mereka. Levi merasakan udara panas melintas beberapa sentimeter dari kakinya. Suara bising berkelebat dari berbagai arah.

"Levi, tunduk!"

Dia menuruti Erwin, merendahkan badan ke bawah garis batas jendela Humvee. Berharap mobil berlapis baja mereka bisa menahan peluru.

"Levi!"

Suara desing. Peluru membuat lubang di _dashboard_.

"Levi!"

Guncangan menggetar seluruh mobil. _Scope_ senapan M14 menekan daging paha Levi, dan dia menahan hasrat untuk mengangkat senapan tersebut dan membalas _salvo_ gerilyawan musuh. Dia tahu memunculkan kepala saat ini sama dengan memberi umpan.

" _Levi_!"

Dunia berputar. Rasa sakit yang mengembang dari kaki Levi membangunkan dia. Beberapa detik disorientasi membingungkannya, sampai--

"Levi!"

Eren sekali lagi menendang tulang kering Levi. Levi mengernyit, namun bukan rasa sakit yang membuatnya takut dan langsung awas. Eren menatanya dengan mata membelalak. Rona merah menodai pipi Eren, mulutnya buka tutup. Levi sontak melepas cengkraman kedua tangannya dari bahu Eren.

Mereka berdua berada di atas tempat tidur. Eren terperangkap di bawah Levi dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu. Selimut dan seprai berantakan, kusut di antara kaki Levi. Levi bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Udara dingin menyentuh punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Dia menyapu wajah dengan telapak tangan, berusaha membuat detak jantungnya kembali ke ritme normal.

Derik divan besi memberitahu Levi bahwa Eren juga sudah bangkit, memimik posisi Levi di tepi tempat tidur.

Hampir dua menit sudah berlalu ketika Levi bersuara. "Maaf," katanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Erm.... Aku masuk karena mendengar suaramu dari balik pintu," kata Eren. Tangannya bertautan di atas paha. Sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk dari jendela kabin jatuh tepat di bercak kemerahan yang dalam beberapa jam akan berubah menjadi ungu di lengan Eren. Levi mengalihkan mata dari pemandangan itu, memilih untuk menemukan mata Eren.

"Kau berdiri di depan pintu kamar ini?"

Eren menjilat bibir. Salah tingkah. "A-ah, iya. Aku ingin meminta maaf ke kru kapal, dimulai dari dirimu. Kelakuanku siang tadi bikin suasana kapal tidak enak."

"Kau tidak salah."

"Hanya bereaksi seperti anak kecil."

Levi menggeleng. "Itu hak prerogatif. Kau baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini."

"Caramu bicara seakan kau sudah sering mengalami kejadian ini," kata Eren. Lalu, tersadar akan implikasi kata-katanya, Eren buru-buru menambahkan, "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud."

Levi membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu. Eren menunduk, mempelajari tangannya yang sedang mengepal di kain celana.

"Ini bukan masalah terbiasa atau tidak," kata Levi. "Tidak ada orang yang akan terbiasa dengan tragedi."

Eren mengangkat wajah, kembali melihat Levi. "Kalau ada orang seperti itu. Menyedihkan sekali nasibnya."

Sudut bibir Levi membentuk bayangan senyum kecil. Respon naif Eren membuat Levi merasakan setiap menit usia Levi. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mendekatkan tangan ke wajah Eren. Memijat garis vertikal di antara alis Eren sampai area tersebut menjadi rata kembali.

Eren membuat suara kecil. Terkejut tapi tidak mundur.

Jari Levi bergerak. Melewati kelopak mata Eren, menyentuh bulu mata tebal, turun mengikuti bentuk tulang pipi Eren ke arah rahang dan beristirahat di sana. Dia mengangkat wajah Eren. Levi bukan manusia berjiwa puitis--urusan itu dia serahkan ke Farlan yang diam-diam menyimpan buku puisi Richard Siken di dalam laci nakas dan Erwin yang tidak bisa mengisi jurnal tanpa mengutip karya penulis-penulis yang sudah lama mati--namun, melihat ke dalam mata Eren adalah pengalaman yang berbeda.

Ada yang bilang mata adalah jendela untuk melihat jiwa. Eren menatapnya dengan lurus. Percaya pada Levi yang beberapa menit lalu bisa saja membunuh Eren yang membangunkan Levi. Cerita-cerita soal tentara hipervigilan yang melukai pasangan mereka membayangi pikiran Levi. Di dasar hatinya yang hitam, Levi merasakan kompulsi untuk merusak kepercayaan Eren.

"Kau mau tidur disini malam ini?"

Mata Eren membelalak. Sedikit panik, dia memegang pergelangan tangan Levi dan mendorong. Levi melepas rahang Eren. Pandangannya terbirit memandang Levi, kemudian jendela, Levi lagi, sebelum jatuh ke sebuah gelas kaca dengan Bourbon berwarna amber yang tersisa beberapa mili dan terletak di atas meja kerja Levi. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada respon yang keluar dari Eren.

Levi bisa melihat pikirannya bekerja.

"Apa aku salah membaca sinyalmu?" Levi bertanya, memancing.

Eren menoleh. Kepercayaan masih tercermin di pandangan Eren. Sebuah tangan tidak terlihat seakan sedang meremas jantung Levi. Peti yang dia biarkan terkunci jauh di benaknya mulai mengintip terbuka.

"Mr. Ackerman.... Um, Levi." Eren berhenti berbicara sesaat, menggigit bibir, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau tidak salah membaca sinyal. Tapi, aku tidak mau momen ini terjadi karena kau masih merasakan efek samping dari alkohol yang Hanji berikan."

Levi mau tidak mau melepaskan sebuah suara tawa. Pendek, namun untuknya yang sudah lama tidak melakukan hal itu, Levi merasa seperti ada rantai yang terlepas dari sekujur badannya.

"Err..., Levi?"

Eren memandangnya bingung. Dia tidak memberitahu Eren bahwa dia hanya meminum beberapa teguk Bourbon Hanji, jauh dari jumlah yang diperlukan untuk mempengaruhi inhibisi Levi. Alih-alih, Levi mengatakan, "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu."

Eren berdiri. "Um... kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Levi mengangguk. "Ya."

Eren berjalan ke arah pintu. Di ambang, sebelum menutup pintu, dia berbalik melihat Levi. "Levi, kalau kau bertanya lagi di hari lain, di situasi lain, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya. _So... raincheck_?"

Levi hanya tersenyum.

Sebuah ekspresi ragu melewati wajah Eren, namun dia membiarkan pintu menutup. Levi diam disana beberapa saat, menatap pintu besi dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas. Humor yang membungkus dirinya rontok bersamaan dengan kepergian Eren. Dia menekan pelipisnya. Tidur kini jauh dari kemungkinan. Matahari masih beku di posisi _sunset_.

Dan hidup terus bergulir.

.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak Levi mendarat di Anchorage, dan mereka hampir mencapai titik utara tertinggi di Arktik. Sejauh ini dari daratan, matahari tidak akan menyentuh horizon selama berbulan-bulan.

Levi duduk di kursi dek. Sendirian di jam setengah tiga pagi. Selembar kartu pos tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping Levi. Foto di kartu pos itu adalah _print out_ gambar yang diambil Levi sewaktu dia menyelam bersama Eren dan Petra. Paus Beluga dengan cahaya kaustik yang membuat motif abstrak di kulit pucat.

 _Aku akan merindukan tempat ini_ , tulisnya di belakang kartu pos.

Alamat pengiriman berisi kode pos Oceanside dan nama jalan rumah yang ditinggali Levi bersama Isabel dan Farlan. Kartu pos itu akan Levi kirim saat persinggahan mereka selanjutnya.

Seekor burung pemangsa melengking, memecah bunyi ombak. Levi mengangkat wajah menghadap langit.

Tahun depan, dia tahu, dia akan mendaftar untuk ikut ekspedisi ini lagi.

.

_"They change their sky, not their souls, who run across the sea." -- Horace_

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
